Bludgeon
Profile "To know your own limits, you must first know your foe's limits." A merciless, emotionless master of Metallikato, the deadly Cybertronian martial art. Attacks his enemies' fracture points while remaining outside their line of fire. For ranged weaponry he carries a high-voltage electric cannon, but he is far deadlier when fighting in hand-to-hand combat or wielding his energy sword with deadly accuracy. Bludgeon is calm and prepared, always giving the disconcerting impression that he knows something no one else does. One of few Decepticons who could be described as honourable, the aloof Bludgeon adheres to an archaic code which only he understands; He feels that each worthy opponent he conquers adds to his own abilities, bringing him closer to his ideal of the 'Ultimate Warrior'. History Like the other Pretenders, Bludgeon was kidnapped by Thunderwing and experimented on. Augmenting their natural talents with monstrous organic modes, the former Decepticon scientist used them all to gain access to Hytherion's power.. though he was foiled by Galvatron, who attempted to steal it for himself. Bludgeon, created millions of years ago, was not born into the universe with great speed or strength. A common tankcon, his tech specs were far better suited to be an armored field medic than an actual warrior, though he was gifted with an extremely keen and sharp mind. It is unknown where Bludgeon first came upon the secrets of Metallikato. Some say that he discovered an ancient data disc that taught him some basics, then spent millenium seeking out hidden temples and ruins, gathering all the forgotten secrets that he could find. One thing is certain: Bludgeon does not reveal the locations of any of those ruins unless someone proves themselves worthy, but it is said that he will take prospective students there (see: Upgrade TPs). Over the years, Bludgeon adapted a belief system similar to Bushido, following the tenements of Metallikato which have a strict and rigid code of honor and war. When Thunderwing kidnapped him and experimented upon him, it was Bludgeon's willpower and inner strength that transformed his shell into something beautiful, horrible, and powerful simultaneously. He is not a primordial beast like many of the pretenders, but a pinnacle of Metallikato. A demonic samurai. Notes *Bludgeon's true form is a dull green tankcon whose armor bears resemblances to a samurai. His pretender shell is a much larger skull-faced humanoid samurai with very heavy, orange o-yoroi armor. *A dangerous and aggressive foe, Bludgeon challenges the strongest of the strong, and demands to fight fair. If others get in his way, they are eliminated post haste. He makes well known his challenge to single combat, and woe to those who interfere...on either side. *Once Bludgeon had Impactor himself dead to rights, but the Wrecker turned his back to walk away, leaving Bludgeon in a position where he could kill the Head Wrecker...if he'd shoot Impactor in the back. He could not. *Has the second highest ratio of the word 'Fool!' to standard conversation. Starscream still has top billing and he's been dead for 50 years. *Bludgeon LOATHES it when someone tries to tell him what his own code of honor is, and generally chooses to personally show the rules lawyer exactly what his belief system is. *Rumored to be able to decapitate you, and cut your processor out of your head AS it falls to the ground, so Bludgeon obviously studies Northern style. *Being superstitious, Bludgeon actually retreated from active duty after losing a non-lethal duel to Rodimus Prime. His want was to see the mighty Matrix of Leadership. In loss, he got to see it, and the despair of viewing the relic, sent him off-planet. *Bludgeon doesn't fight Autobots who he sees as being very weak. Not only would it be a waste of his time, but he views similar to an adult beating up a child. He will even go so far as to ignore a weak opponent attacking him. *Bludgeon is a master of Metallikato, but also has peripheral knowledge of Crystalocution and Circuit-Su, as Metallikato has influences and techniques derived from both. He has no interest nor knowledge of any techniques from Jet Judo, Krav Mecha, or any other form of Cybertronian martial arts, all of which he believes inferior to Metallikato. Players Previously: Zero 2034 Currently: Sykosomatic 2035 Category:Pretender Category:Mayhem Attack Squad